The present invention relates to a semiconductor module, and more particularly to a semiconductor module which can achieve the miniaturization thereof.
As an example of a semiconductor module (semiconductor device) which mounts semiconductor chips in which active elements such as transistors are incorporated and chip parts in which passive elements such as resistors, capacitors and the like are incorporated on a printed wiring board respectively, a hybrid integrated circuit device has been known.
The hybrid integrated circuit device constitutes, for example, a high frequency power amplifying device (high frequency power module) which is incorporated into a mobile telephone (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, there has been known a technique which manufactures an IC (integrated circuit device) chip having capacitors in a miniaturized form (for example, see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9(1997)-116091 (pages 5 to 7, FIG. 1, FIG. 3)[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9(1997)-232504 (page2, FIG. 5)